


Walking Blindly

by Machancheese



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blindfolded, Gen, Kidnapped, drugged, small amount of explicit language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: People say duct tape can solve any problem, in Malcolm's case it causes more.orMalcolm gets kidnapped and is blindfolded with duct tape and has to find help without sight.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666942
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Walking Blindly

It was another sleepless night for Malcolm. Every time he attempted to close his eyes, nightmares of victims and his father filled his mind.

Giving up on the idea of sleep, Malcolm sat up, checking the time on his phone. It read 2am. Getting out of bed, he slipped a hoodie on over his bare chest and put on some socks and his walking shoes. Leaving his apartment Malcolm started down his street, taking in everything he laid his eyes on. The stars, a stray cat crossing the street, a drunk group of friends leaving a local bar. Hands in his pockets, a shiver ran down his spine as a gust of wind blew his hair into his face. 

Malcolm rounded a corner and ran straight into someone. Staggering backwards he looked up at the man in front of him. The man was bigger in stature than Malcolm and did not look happy about their little run in.

"S-s-s-sorry" Malcom shivered, going to step around the man and continue his walk, but the man had other plans. He stuck out his arm, stopping Malcolm from passing. 

"Not so fast, pretty boy." the man growled.

"I don't have anything on me you would want. I left everything at my apartment. I'm just on a walk, that's it. I don't want any trouble." Malcolm pleaded.

"We don't want things, we want you." the man said, poking a finger to Malcolm's chest.  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Malcolm questioned, taking several steps back. The man only followed.

A bag was thrown over Malcolm's head from behind. Malcolm threw an elbow back, hoping to stun the attacker, but he was no match for the two men, not when he was extremely exhausted and couldn't see. Through the struggle, Malcolm felt the side of his neck exposed to the cold air before a sting pierced his skin and the whole side became tingly.

The exhaustion Malcolm felt from before increased, and his limbs became heavy. One of the men got their arms completely around Malcolm and threw him over their shoulder. Malcolm tried to fight back but his thoughts and actions just wouldn't agree with each other. Every second Malcolm's mind became more foggy until there were no more thoughts at all.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm awoke with a jerk. He tipped forward, and out of instinct he threw his arms out to catch himself. He grunted at the contact of the hard surface, the impact sending shooting pain up his wrists and knees. He attempted to open his eyes only to find the action impossible. 

Memory gradually coming back, he remembered his walk and getting kidnapped. Oddly enough, he found his hands were not bound. Pushing himself up off the ground, he dizzily made it up on his feet. He noticed a weird pressure around his head. Reaching up, Malcolm felt his face. From what he could tell, he had several layers of duct tape wrapped around his head, keeping his eyes shut. Malcolm attempted to peel it off but there was so much of it, and he couldn’t find the end of the tape to unravel it. 

“Hello? Anyone here? I kinda can’t see!” he called out, yet no one replied. “Even if there was anyone here, they could easily tell that you can't see, idiot. Your head is wrapped in duct tape. It's not the most subtle thing in the world." Malcolm mumbled to himself, at a loss on what to do now that he was alone and blind in an unknown location.

He stuck his arms out and began waving them around, trying to find out if there was anything near him that he could use to follow, like a wall. Unfortunately, he felt nothing.

“Guess I gotta literally take a step into the dark here.” Malcolm chuckled to himself. 

Taking one very wary step forward, he collided with an object. Feeling around the mysterious obstacle, he came to the conclusion it was a wooden chair and that it must have been what he fell off of when he woke up. Keeping his hands connected to the chair, he slowly walked around it. 

“Ok, here we go.” Malcolm said, taking another step into the unknown. 

He kept his arms out, constantly moving to make sure he didn’t hit anything. It took him a couple minutes for his hands to finally make contact with a wall.

“Why is this room so big?” Malcolm questioned as he turned right and followed the wall. 

He still kept his right hand sweeping the area in front of him in case there was something in his way, but his left hand was sliding along the wall, giving him comfort knowing he wasn't walking around with no direction anymore.

Luckily, Malcolm quickly came along a door and it was even unlocked. “Oh thank god.” Malcolm whispered under his breath, sliding through the door. He switched so his right hand was on the wall and continued forward. Malcolm didn’t have much of a plan, he really just hoped he didn’t run into who had kidnapped him, and he knew he needed to get out of there and find someone with a phone so he could contact Gil.

He could already hear Gil’s lecture in the back of his head, _“Why did you go on a walk at two in the morning, more importantly why did you go without your phone? You need to stop doing this Malcolm. I know I have told you this several times before, how many more times do I have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours.”_

Malcolm chuckled to himself at the thought. Gil was gonna kill him when he got out of here. 

Malcolm put his foot down, the ground was lower than it was before, sending him falling forward for the second time that day. Only this time when he hit the ground he kept falling and rolling, his body making contact with the hard concrete several times before his back slammed into the wall.

“Fucking stairs.” Malcolm gasped out in pain. He successfully hit every part of his body on the way down, and it was screaming out for him not to move a muscle, but Malcolm knew no help was coming until it was summoned. So he painfully pushed himself back up and staggered against the wall he had collided with.

Limping, Malcolm followed the wall to the right, he quickly came across a corner. Knowing how stairwells were structured, he knew more stairs were coming, he took very small and slow steps forward until he found the first drop.

He slowly made his way down the staircase, each step he took his legs groaned at him to stop, to do anything but take another step down, but he just kept moving forward until the floor leveled out. He really hoped he wasn’t heading down into a basement but was actually heading to ground level. 

Faintly, from behind him, Malcolm heard someone trying to sneak up on him. He kept moving, acting as if he didn’t hear them. He waited until he felt they were close enough. Malcolm quickly turned around and grabbed ahold of the person. Shocked, they didn’t have time to react before Malcolm slammed them into the wall a few times before pushing them back and making a run for it.

“HEY, GET BACK HERE!!” the man yelled.

Malcolm kept running with his arms out in hopes they would notify him if something were to be in front of him. He could hear the man chasing after him. Picking up his pace, Malcolm ran straight into a door. It opened on impact. He stumbled a bit but kept running.

There was a honk,

Screeching brakes, 

A thud,

A shout,

Pain,

And then nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“OH MY GOD, SOMEONE CALL 911!” Malcolm fuzzily heard a woman call out.

Groaning, he started sitting up before someone slowly pushed him back down.

“Sir, don’t move.” a man above him instructed.

“W-w-what happened?” Malcolm asked, trying to sit up again.

“You were hit by a car. Do you know why your head is covered in rainbow duct tape?” The stranger asked, once again pushing him back down.

“Good question! Uh I don’t really, ummm do you have a… uhh phone, I can borrow?” Malcolm stumbled through the sentence.

“Someone has already called 911, the ambulance and police are already on the way.” The man informed him.

“ARE YOU CRAZY, RUNNING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET LIKE THAT? YOU FUCKING DENTED… my car.” Malcolm heard a different man yelling at him as he approached, but he trailed off as he got sight of Malcolm’s current state.

Ignoring the angry man, Malcolm continued, “I need to call a specific police officer. I’m a consultant with the NYPD.” 

“Oh! Uh yeah, um, you kinda can’t see. I can dial it for you.” the nice man offered.

Malcolm gave the man Gil’s number and he put it on speaker phone. Sirens were approaching and he knew he needed to work quickly before there were paramedics flooded around him. Gil picked up on the second ring.

 _"Lieutenant Arroyo."_ Gil stated.

"Gil i-it's Bright, uh, I need you at, ummm--”

“23rd street by the convenience store on the corner.” the man interrupted, realizing Malcolm had no idea where he was.

“Yeah, um, that. I was taken last night, at least I think I was. To be honest, I have no idea what's going on, but I definitely just got hit by a car.” Malcolm rambled, hearing the paramedics now approaching.

 _“WHAT!--”_ Gil yelled, but was quickly interrupted.

“Gil, I gotta go, the paramedics are here, just get here soon please.” Malcolm informed him and then turned his head towards the man, as if he was looking at him even though he couldn’t see. “You can hang up now.”

The man hung up just as the medics surrounded Malcolm. 

“Can you give us a rundown on what happened, sir? We have an officer here taking notes.” the medic asked him, putting his hand on Malcolm's wrist, checking his pulse.

Malcolm explained everything that happened. Gil had arrived and was talking to the officers, getting them out looking for Malcolm’s kidnappers. By the time he made it over to Malcolm, the medics had him sitting up on a gurney and were slowly working on removing the duct tape.

“Well ain’t that a nice sight to see, rainbow duct tape is a good look on you Bright.” Gil chuckled. 

“Ha ha, real funny.” Malcolm joked back.

“So what's the sich, doc? Is he gonna live?” Gil asked.

“He is gonna be just fine, he has a few broken ribs and probably a concussion. We can’t check cause his eyes are covered, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he has one. He has a sprained wrist and probably is gonna be pretty bruised up, but he will survive.” the medic informed Gil.

“Good! I don’t need my boy dying on me.” Gil patted Malcolm’s leg.

The medic was getting to the strips of tape actually in contact with Malcolm’s skin and hair and he was not enjoying it. 

“Mmmm, that one hurt.” Malcolm winced. 

Finally, the medic got to the piece of tape actually on Malcolm’s eyes and slowly, he pulled it off, the skin stretching with it. Malcolm gripped the side of the gurney just a little bit harder. The tape released his skin and he let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

He slowly squinted his very sore eyes open, letting the light in. Taking in the blurry scene around him. He was on a sidewalk. He could see the very nice car his back had created a dent in. Malcolm realized he was still in his sweats and tee shirt and he still had no idea which building he had ran out of, but there were officers going in and out of all of them, so he was sure they would find the one with the empty room and a chair in it. Malcolm still had no idea why the men had kidnapped him and what, exactly, they had planned, but he was glad he didn’t stick around to find out. 

Gil stepped into his line of sight, pulling him out of his train of thought. “How you doing, Bright?”

“Tired.” Malcolm sighed, closing his eyes again.

“I bet, let's get you to the hospital.” Gil gripped Malcolm’s neck, giving it a rub before letting go and giving the medic an ok to load him into the ambulance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Blindfolded square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment and a kudo! Thank you to my beta [hellbent_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbent_panda/pseuds/hellbent_panda). Also thank you to [sonshineandshowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers) for the idea of using duct tape and my prodigal son whump group chat for telling me to use rainbow duct tape. Yall made the fic 10 times better! <3


End file.
